


Reconciliation

by The_Enlightened_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessional, Crime Fighting, F/M, Finn Lays the Pipe, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Makeup Sex, Post-TRoS, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Enlightened_Trooper/pseuds/The_Enlightened_Trooper
Summary: After a falling-out with Rey during his training, Finn goes down a dark path that could lead to self-destruction. What revelation could tear them apart? And can they find reconciliation with one another before it's too late?
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Finnrey was getting some love this Valentine's Day, so it inspired me to write down this idea I've been sitting on for a while.
> 
> It was supposed to be a quick one-shot, but it looks to have grown into a two-parter. I'm still new at this, so bear with me and wish me luck that I don't screw this up.

Rey stood still, her stance as solid as a rock, elbows locked with her pulsing yellow blade pointed forward. Her eyes were intense and focused, a single bead of sweat travelling down her cheek as her shoulders heaved. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose, and a familiar warmth passed through her body. She could feel the life in the temple around her: every creature that leaped and played along the temple walls, every bird that soared in the temperate breeze, every vine and leaf of the lush overgrowth, dripping with fresh morning dew. And so she began again.

She made short, purposeful movements, her golden blade acting as an extension of herself as she practiced the ancient saber forms. Her strikes were elegant, the force flowing through her to guide her steps and her blade. Then, it hit her again. A chill, as though an unnatural wind had blown through the temple and straight up her spine. She paused again, her breaths heavier this time.

Worry and frustration setting in, she decided to turn off her saber. She knelt down on her knees right where she was, placing her lightsaber hilt on the floor in front of her, and her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, lowered her head, slowed her breathing once more, and reached out with the force. Searching for something, anything that could be causing her troubles. Moments later, another chill touched her heart like the hand of death itself, and her breathing wavered. Her expression became sorrowful as she suddenly became overwhelmed with waves of emotion; She felt a swirling torrent of anger, sadness, hatred, and pain. Her eyes shot open, welling with tears as she gasped for air.

She felt...Finn.

* * *

Jannah struggled to keep pace as a flurry of blaster fire ripped through the air around her, impacting the durasteel crates she was using for cover as she bounded forward. She stopped momentarily to gain her bearings and survey the courtyard. Above her were three Stormtroopers on the upper catwalks, partially concealed by the vibrant neon lights of the Coruscant undercity.

Out ahead were two squads of Troopers guarding a single officer, her target. Just in front of Jannah was Finn, charging forth with relentless fury. With each pull of his trigger, a trooper's visor shattered with frightening accuracy.

"Finn!" She called out, but to no response. Finn seemed to be in a trance, as though he were a man possessed. He was so focused on the troopers in the courtyard, Jannah knew she had to take out the ones on the high ground or Finn wouldn't last much longer. Taking in a deep breath, she snatched two arrows from her quiver, nocked one, and turned to aim all in one fluid motion.

She drew back and fired on the closest trooper, the bolt impacting with enough force to shatter his plasteel armor and send him sailing into the wall behind him. In the same motion, she nocked the second arrow and switched targets to the two troopers on the opposite side, letting the bolt fly straight into the sign behind them. It unleashed a blast of energy that exploded the sign in a colorful hail of sparks and lightning that sent both troopers flying over the railing and toppling to the courtyard below.

"Yes!" Jannah exclaimed with a pump of her fist, quickly moving to back Finn up. There were four troopers left in the courtyard, pinned down by Finn's blaster. One trooper attempted to pop out from cover to toss a thermal detonator, but as soon as it left his hand, Finn zeroed in on it, shooting the explosive mid-flight and flinging both the thrower and his nearby teammate.

Two quick pulls of Jannah's bow sent the remaining troopers flying back as she and Finn moved in unison to cut off the officer's escape.

"Stay back, scum! You'll never take me alive!" He yelled frantically in a sniveling voice that reminded Finn too much of the late General Hux, missing wild shots with a blaster pistol in a futile attempt to stave off his attackers. Finn relieved him of his pistol with a clean shot to the tip of its barrel, sending the weapon spinning through the air and landing far away with a clack on the concrete. "Gah!" He yelled, rubbing at his wrist and stepping back as the two advanced on him.

Jannah drew back another arrow aimed straight at his face, while Finn tossed aside his blaster, pulling out a truncheon and extending it as he furiously marched toward the officer.

"Where are they?" Finn's voice boomed as he walked with a quickened pace.

"You fool, I have no idea- Agh!" He screamed, cut off by the truncheon shattering his left leg and sending him down on one knee. Finn grabbed the officer by his collar with one hand and threateningly raised the truncheon in the other.

"The children, now! Or I swear I'll break the other one next!" Finn demanded, growling out the words in a way that both the officer and Jannah knew he had no more patience to spare. She looked at Finn with concern, but kept her bow drawn. The middle-aged, mustached man had pure terror in his eyes as he looked up at Finn, his forehead shining with sweat and his breath labored.

"Okay, okay! They're out by the docks, we were going to smuggle them offworld in shipping containers to a rendezvous point in the outer rim," the officer stammered, as though he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Where?" Jannah cut in, pulling back tighter on her bow.

"I have the coordinates on my communicator...here," he said, reaching into a pocket on his jacket and handing Finn the small gadget. Finn pressed a button on the side, and a small holographic starmap appeared, a red dot verifying the officer's statement. Finn pocketed the device and holstered the truncheon.

"There, you have what you came for. Please, just let me go, I have plenty of credits for you! It'll be like I was never here..."

At this, Finn snatched the officer up by the collar and plowed his fist straight into his jaw, knocking the man out cold as he flopped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You talk too much," Finn said with a scowl, walking off to go pick up his blaster rifle. Jannah placed a hand on her hip, looking down at the unconscious officer, then over to Finn.

"Kriff Finn, that was brutal..." She started, slight shock in her voice. Without missing a beat, Finn shouldered his rifle, checking the systems with a look of determination on his face.

"Call in a pickup for that dirtbag and let's go find those kids," he said, then made his way up a nearby staircase. Jannah stared after him for a moment, her face solemn as she shook her head and pressed a button on her wrist communicator.

* * *

Once the last child was loaded onto a transport and safely in New Republic custody, Finn made his way back toward his ship, a small Corellian freighter modified for combat excursions. He headed up the ramp, pressing a button to close it once he entered the cabin. In the cockpit nearby, Jannah initiated the takeoff sequence, setting a course for Batuu. They ascended the levels of Coruscant before heading out of the planet's atmosphere.

As the ship entered hyperspace, Finn placed his gear and blaster into a weapon locker, grunting in pain as he slung the rifle off of his shoulder. His discomfort caught Jannah's attention, causing her to furrow her brow and get up from the pilot's seat, heading toward the cabin.

"What's wrong? Are you hit?" She asked, walking up beside him to look him over.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he replied, shrugging her off and tossing a satchel into a high compartment to play off his injuries. Irritated, Jannah grabbed a latch on the wall, and a motorized panel rotated down, revealing a small cot.

"Nothing. _Sure_." She grabbed Finn's shoulders, pulled him back to her, and began removing his orange jacket.

"Jannah, wait...I-" he began to protest, but he simply sighed and decided it was pointless as he knew how strong-willed she was. She placed the jacket aside.

"Sit." He obeyed her command, sitting down on the edge of the cot. He wore a black sleeveless top underneath the jacket, and its removal revealed a myriad of cuts and bruises along his muscled arms, as well as a fresh blaster wound on his upper chest, near his collarbone. Jannah frowned, and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Nothing, eh?" She asked mockingly. Finn had nothing to say, and even if he did, he wouldn't dare test Jannah's patience after lying to her. In the year they had gotten to know each other, she had become like an overprotective sister to him in ways.

* * *

Minutes later, his shirt was off and she had a first aid kit in-hand, cleaning his wounds and applying bacta patches to hopefully prevent scarring.

"That's it. No more of this," she began, breaking the silence between them as she worked.

"No more of what?" He asked, frustration in his voice.

"Whatever the hell is up with you, it has to stop. The back-to-back missions, the lack of teamwork, the macho aggression, all of it. It ain't like you."

"There's nothing 'up' with me, Jannah."

"And the lying. That's gotta stop _right now_. I've noticed all this stuff for weeks, but it's getting worse," She turned him to face her, and she looked into his eyes. "You could've died, Finn. Who is that gonna benefit?"

Finn sighed, turning fully to sit next to her, but keeping his eyes low to avoid her gaze.

"I'm just frustrated about the kidnappings..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"No, it's more than that. You've been like this ever since you stopped training with Rey. You get all touchy about it every time someone brings her up," she fired back.

He recoiled a bit, looking into Jannah's stern eyes, then across the room again. She pointed to an object clipped to his belt. "That's why you still carry that saber around: To keep reminding yourself how mad you are at her."

"Look, I don't need Rey, alright?" He snapped, then his eyes cast downward at the floor. "And she made it clear that she doesn't need me."

Jannah sighed, and they just sat there in silence for a while, the soft chirps and beeps of the ship's electronics filling the air of the cabin. She looked over to Finn and smiled.

"When we first met, you told me the Force brought you two together," she started.

"Yeah?" Finn replied absently, still not facing her. She took one of his hands in hers, and he looked into her eyes, which had softened into a more nurturing expression.

"Well, I don't think it's done with you yet. And...I know how you feel about her." Finn thought on that for a moment, and his whole demeanor softened to match Jannah's. Suddenly, he was surprised to feel her plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She smiled at the look of confusion on his face as he blushed a bit, his fingers on the place where her lips had touched. He raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"How _do_ you know all this?" He asked. She smiled wide, punching one of his bandaged wounds and causing him to flinch and grunt in pain as she stood and confidently strode her way back to the cockpit.

"It's a feeling," she said to him without turning back, leaving him alone to rub his sore shoulder.


	2. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I started putting more thought into this, and now it's kind of expanded far beyond what I initially thought of. I put more effort into setting the scene this time around, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This chapter is more of an introspective look at Finn and his relationship with Rey as both a Jedi and as someone he has feelings for.

Finn laid awake in his bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling of his room at one of Black Spire's many humble inns, listening to the soft bustle of the outpost's many travellers just outside. Due to the old building's poor circulation, the night air was warm and a bit stale, so he'd left open a window and wore only a pair of pajama pants as he lay spawled out on top of the bed's covers.

It had been a long time since he actually allowed himself to truly rest and reflect on what he had been doing with himself, and there was much to think about: how much his body ached, how to deal with the First Order Remnants, wondering if his family was really still out there.

But for now, what dominated his mind was what Jannah told him earlier that night before arriving to Batuu. He adjusted himself to sit on the edge of the bed, and after a moment, he went over to the open window, feeling the cool breeze on his bare skin and absently watching the diverse crowd of passersby in the streets below, bathed in the warm lamplight of the outpost.

 _Was Jannah right?_ He thought. Had he become some kind of unfeeling droid going through the motions, channeling his aggressions toward something he could point to as worse than himself? He shifted uncomfortably as he leaned on the window sill. And Rey...it's been months since he last saw her, since the day she'd ripped his heart out.

In his anger, he'd quit the ways of the Force and fallen back on his military training, being the soulless war machine the First Order wanted him to be. He'd only convinced himself that he was still doing it for a good cause, and dulled his own connection to the force in the process. He sighed, then stood, running his hands through his messy hair. He turned to look back at the small work desk he had in front of his bed, seeing the lightsaber he'd constructed that had gone unused for so long.

He stepped over to the desk and sat down, the chair giving a soft squeak under his muscled weight. He looked over the contents of the desk: An old lamp, his trusty Glie-44 pistol, the Remnant Officer's holo communicator, a datapad he and Jannah used to track down leads, and off in one corner, an old journal given to him by Rey when they trained together. He slid the journal in front of himself and opened to one of its latter pages.

There were many ancient scrawlings written in a text that Finn couldn't decipher without Threepio's help, but as he turned, the text transitioned into his own handwriting; notes and observations he had jotted down, with sketches drawn by Rey for visual aids. There were pages and pages written about the adventures they had gone on in the short time since he'd learned of his force sensitivity, and Rey had left several small additions in Finn's journal, often when he was asleep after a long training session.

He happened across a small doodle he'd never noticed before at the bottom of one page: A heart, with the letters "F + R" written beneath it. He let his hand linger on the drawing, and for a brief moment, a smile ever so slightly formed on his face. His eyes trailed over to his lightsaber: white with black grips and accents, made from a First Order F11-D blaster rifle. A weapon built for darkness, repurposed for the light. Rey had told Finn he couldn't have made a more perfect choice of material for his first saber. He took the hilt in his hands and gave it a long look.

It had been a while since he last communed with the Force. He told himself it was for the best, but perhaps it was out of fear of facing what he'd become.

Or out of fear of wanting to love Rey again.

With that thought, he held the saber in front of him on top of his open palms, and closed his eyes. He took slow, deep breaths, taking in the world around him. The saber began to levitate above his hands, and slowly it came back to him; first he felt the golden crystal within his saber's hilt, then the people walking by just outside his window, then down the street, then the whole outpost. The endless trees, the peace of sleeping children, the smell of blooming flowers, the heights of the ancient stone monoliths that overlooked Black Spire. Then he heard a voice.

_She needs you. She always has._

It was a calming voice he hadn't heard since just after the Battle of Exegol. "Master Luke?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed.

_Your destinies are intertwined._

A different voice, strong and reassuring. It belonged to a woman he'd known as General in life, but a Jedi Master in death. Then more voices, from across time and space, distant pasts and unseen futures.

_Tread the path of a Jedi, you must._

_Let the Force lead you, young one._

_Your journey into a bigger world has only just begun._

And lastly, a voice he was all too familiar with, but was unprepared to hear.

_Come back to me. Please._

Finn opened his eyes in shock, gasping for breath momentarily. His saber fell onto the desk with a deep thud, and he clutched the arms of his chair until he could gather himself. Hearing her voice after so much time had left a warmth in his chest that he'd yearned to feel again all these long months, and he instantly knew what he needed to do.

Finn didn't know if he could forgive her, But he figured it was time to man up and face her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now I have plans for only one more chapter, in which Finn confronts Rey. So keep bearing with me until then. :)


	3. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, the long one, the moment of truth. This is where things get the most intense, in more ways than one... ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Finn's ship dropped out of hyperspace in front of a massive red planet, and as he flipped switches on the cockpit's control panel, his gaze shifted to a small moon orbiting the large celestial body. Yavin IV, a place Finn once briefly knew as home. After a moment, he sighed, then banked the ship toward it.

As he broke atmosphere, he scanned the endless green of the planet's rainforests and the stone hues of its ancient temples for a clearing to land in. He spotted an opening next to a small riverbed, and set down his ship there.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said as he stood, shedding his leather jacket and draping it across the back of the pilot's seat, preparing himself for the moist, tropical air of Yavin IV.

* * *

It wasn't long before he found one of the old cobblestone pathways that weaved across the surface of the planet, connecting the sacred monuments scattered about. From there, he quickly gained his bearings, and it was like he had just been here days ago rather than months. As he followed the paths and scaled the temple steps, he was flooded with memories of his rigorous training, and more fondly, the quiet moments with Rey in-between.

He knew he was going in the right direction: He could feel her unmistakable presence guiding him to the heart of the temple, a warmth in his chest that grew with every step. He came to a final set of stairs that led to an overlook at the top of the temple, and by that point, the warmth had taken over his whole body, causing a tingle that was as if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run to her.

He swallowed as he ascended further, and as he scaled the final step, he saw her; draped in a flowing white robe with elegant gold accents and bathed in the warm light of the rising sun, staring over a balcony at the far end of a large, ornate room. The walls were carved with almost angelic images of ancient Jedi Knights, and in one corner of the room was a workbench full of old Jedi texts, droid parts, and pieces of Rey's staff. To Finn's right was a large bed, left unmade, the thin sheets haphazardly scattered across it. A bed he'd spent many nights sharing with Rey, holding her when she struggled to sleep.

Finn froze in place as his gaze landed back on Rey, her long, brown, shiny hair flowing down to the small of her back like a waterfall and gently blowing in the breeze. Sensing him, she turned halfway, looking over her shoulder.

"Hello, Finn," she said, almost whispering out his name as though she didn't want to believe he was actually there.

"Rey," he responded, his tone equally somber. Finn's stomach was in knots; He simultaneously wanted to run up and hug her, but also to forget this whole thing and just go back to rotting away in his Batuu hideout. Against his better judgement, he walked toward the balcony and closed the distance between them.

He joined her, laying his hands on the stone railing as he looked out to the expansive forests and distant rivers of the planet. It was a view he knew she loved from the moment they found this temple together, and they both found peace in the beauty of this planet so full of life after the long years of battle against the First Order. He looked over at her, and she had her arms crossed, hugging herself tightly. She was slightly pale, and she had dark spots beneath her eyes.

"Are you alright? You...you look tired," Finn said, placing a hand on her upper back. She looked over to him, then smiled half-heartedly, turning her gaze downward.

"I haven't slept well recently," she responded softly. She looked back to Finn, examining his face and his sleeveless arms. She frowned upon noticing the various cuts still healing, and his bruised forehead. "Kriff, what about you?" She placed a hand on the side of his face to turn him toward her, her thumb brushing a cut on the side of his upper lip.

Their eyes met, and suddenly they were both lost in a trance; her gently tracing the shape of his lips with her thumb, and him sliding his hand up from her shoulder to the side of her neck, caressing her soft skin. Finn regained his senses first, bringing his hand back down her arm and softly taking her hand off his face, bringing their mood back to a somber place. Rey pursed her lips, looked back out to the horizon, and sighed.

"What happened to us, Finn?" she inquired. He looked away from her.

"You tell me..." he replied, his voice trailing off in an accusatory manner.

"I _tried_ that already..." She fired back. There was a moment of silence between them, then Finn turned to Rey, leaning one hand on the railing and holding his belt buckle with the other.

"Well, why did you wait so long?" He asked. She turned toward him, eyebrows raised.

"Because I knew how you'd react," she retorted, an air of annoyance entering her tone.

"You kissed him, Rey! How was I supposed to react?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew it was bad, and I was afraid you wouldn't listen! It turns out, you proved me right!" Rey blurted out. Finn was taken aback, standing up straight but staying silent in surprise. Rey's expression softened, and she took both his hands in hers. "All I want...is for you to listen to me. If you decide you want to walk away and never see my face again afterward, I'll accept that. But just try to understand me. Please."

Finn hesitated for a moment, then nodded, remembering the chance he was given to explain himself back when they first met. Rey looked down at the ground and sighed, then she looked into his eyes and began.

"Since I was a little girl, I always felt like there was a part of me missing, like there was a void in my heart waiting to be filled. For years, I was desperate to fill it in any way I possibly could...then I found you, and Han, and everything felt right. I didn't know anything about the Force, so I assumed it was just the feel of finding a new family..." She averted her gaze.

"Then, as quickly as I'd found you, I was left alone again, and the void returned. At first I hated Kylo for what he had done to you, but with Luke unwilling to teach me, and the power I sensed in Kylo, I figured maybe there was something in him I could reach." Finn's expression remained neutral, and she couldn't meet his eyes. She licked her lips, unsure whether she should continue but doing it anyway.

"Eventually he turned, and he helped me face Palpatine. I...I died in the process, but...he brought me back. The whole thing was so overwhelming and in the heat of the moment, I kissed him." Finn looked away from her, reliving the same hurt as the first time she looked him in the eyes and told him that. Tears began to well up in Rey's eyes as she blinked them away and continued on, gripping Finn's hands tighter as she spoke.

"But when he died, I immediately realized he never actually filled the void in my heart. I saw that the strength I gained from him was me feeding off of his darkness and succumbing to it, and that he wasn't my destiny...but _you_ are." She took one step closer to Finn, and their eyes locked once more, tears running down her face.

"I wish with everything in me that I had realized it sooner, and I'm so sorry. You're the light of my life and I'm a better, stronger person when you're around. Things haven't been the same without you...and...I'm afraid I can't do this alone. Not even Luke could," she spoke at a frantic pace between sobs, as though Finn would vanish into thin air before she could finish. "I need you Finn, and I...I love you so, _so_ much. Please don't leave m-mmm..."

She was suddenly interrupted by Finn's lips crashing into hers, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and holding her close in a deep kiss. Her sobs quickly became moans of desire as their tongues found each other, and Finn slipped his hands beneath her robes to glide his hands over her bare skin. He placed kisses down her neck, then on her collarbone, causing her breath to deepen and chills to run down her spine.

He began to remove the robe, and she dropped her arms to allow it to fall from her shoulders. Beneath the robe, she wore only white silken undergarments, and Finn could feel himself getting more excited by her. He pulled her close into another kiss, his hands sliding down to her butt, giving it a squeeze before lifting her up, taking her inside, and pinning her on a nearby wall. She wrapped her muscular legs around his waist as they made out, both of them moaning in symphony as their arousal increased.

It was as though Finn became unleashed, anger giving way to passion, frustration giving in to the love he always had for Rey. He tried to bury it for so long, and now it was all coming to the forefront. He began sucking and biting her neck, causing her to gasp and bite her lip in pleasure. He lifted her from the wall, pressed her body against his, then carried her over to the bed, her arms draped around his neck.

He laid her down on the bed near the edge, leaning over her to steal another deep kiss. He reached back to pull off his gray tank top, tossing it aside, leaning back in for more kisses on her neck. Rey's hands explored Finn's sculpted physique, gliding down from his broad chest to his abs. Reaching further down as he kissed her, she unlatched the buckle of his belt, then smiled deviously up at him.

"Oops," she said tauntingly. He paused and smirked back, dismounting her and unlatching his holster, tossing it aside. He then kicked off his boots and pulled down his trousers and briefs as Rey looked on, touching herself through her underwear and biting the corner of her lip. She took in the sight of a fully-exposed Finn as he climbed back on top of her, pulling her into a sitting position. As he kissed her neck and shoulder, his arms reached behind her and undid her bra, tossing it across the room onto the workbench.

She laid back, and Finn leaned in to kiss her while cupping and massaging her bare breasts in his hands. Rey gasped with delight as he sucked and teased her nipples with his tongue, while one hand slid down her midsection and slipped into her underwear, gently teasing her womanhood with circular motions.

" _Oh yes!_ Right there, Finn," she moaned, her breaths deepening as she threw her head back and and arched her spine, one hand carressing his neck and the other clutching the sheets in a death grip. As their mutual arousal climbed, Finn's rhythmic pace quickened, sending Rey's mind into a frenzy. She found her breath wavering as she gasped for air, nearing release as Finn continued to suck and tease her all over. It didn't take long for her to climax, her muscles spasming as Finn's rubbing slowed, her moans gradually becoming whimpers of bliss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss as he held her.

"Kriff, that was amazing..." she gasped. Finn smiled.

"I'd like to think I'm a big deal when it comes to this sort of thing..." He replied, unable to resist the urge to get a cheesy joke in. She rolled her eyes, then smiled back. Suddenly, she threw off her panties and flipped them both over, putting herself on top of his waist and running her delicate hands down his chest.

"Let's see how big of a deal you really are..." She said in a seductive tone that added to both Finn's surprise and his arousal. She carefully positioned herself above his throbbing manhood, holding it in place as she slowly guided him inside her. Both she and Finn grunted with pleasure as she worked, and after finding the right position, she began gyrating her hips against Finn's.

His breath became labored as her rhythm continued and matched with his own, and she leaned down on top of him, interlocking her fingers with his. She kissed his cheek, then hovered her lips over his momentarily before pressing them together. As their bodies worked in unison, the felt a closeness they'd never experienced before; a tingle built within their very cores and spread across their entire being. Rey felt as though she was melting into Finn, and he into her, their souls becoming one.

His pleasure became hers, and vice versa.

They reached climax simultaneously; Rey pulled herself off of Finn, and they each wrapped their arms around the other, savoring their warm embrace like they had so many times before. Rey's hands touched the long scar on Finn's back, and the raised flesh suddenly healed, along with all the cuts and bruises all over his body. As Finn held Rey close, her pale skin regained it's usual glow, and a smile crept across her lips.

Their hearts beat on one accord as they lay together, home at last. Rey snuggled closer to Finn, placing her palm on his chest.

"Never leave me again, Finn," she said softly, closing her eyes as she used him as a pillow.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with resolve, knowing in his heart that Rey was as much his belonging as he was hers. He kissed her forehead, and there was a brief moment of silent reflection between them.

"You know this means we continue your training ASAP, right? You have much to catch up on, mister..." Rey teased. Finn smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the entire galaxy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed doing this although it was a bit daunting. If there's demand for it, I may do some kind of follow-up in the future. Thank you so much if you stuck around this far. :)


End file.
